


Your lips taste of iron

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: A Vampire!Varian and Hunter!Hiccup short AU <3





	Your lips taste of iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamiryokuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiryokuroi/gifts).



> Up yours Chami

"Are you sure you should be here?" Hiccup says. He's aiming for dryness in his tone, but he's never been able to stop the amused edge when it comes to this, and today is no different.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't" comes a voice from an empty patch of shadow. "I think I could ask you the same thing though" 

"I'm equipped to defend myself" Hiccup rests a confident hand on Inferno's handle. The weapon sits heavily at his belt, as if berating him for his reticence to draw it out. "A lone leech against the chief of the hunters has significantly worse odds"

"My, what am I to do now?" The voice has moved, and is now coming from Hiccup's own shadow. He rolls his eyes and thanks himself for his great foresight of coming on patrol alone. "Are you going to smite me then?" There's a sound like flesh ripping -Hiccup's never gotten used to the sound they make when they come out of shadows- and there's a pale, cold hand snaking its way up his chest from behind. 

"Depends. Have you been misbehaving?" Hiccup asks. His heartbeat is getting faster and he knows the vampire can hear it, as he feels the weight but not the warmth of another body pressing against his back, and it's just as eerie as ever. Distracted as he is, as he -wants- to be, he still has to make sure. 

"I wouldn't dare" there's fangs at his neck. The caress is tantalizing, like being teased with a knife. He checks his mother's pendant, the one enchanted to glow in the presence of a corrupted vampire. "I've been a good boy, just for you"

Hiccup laughs.

"Varian you wouldn't know good if it bit you on the nose" and he turns around finally, when the pendant remains a stubborn green. 

Varian grins up at him, and Hiccup takes a moment to admire his appearance. It's a bit morbid, he always thinks, that he finds what is essentially a dead body to be so attractive.

He's confessed he doesn't remember exactly when he was bitten, but Hiccup wouldn't put Varian a day past nineteen. His skin is smooth and unblemished save for the many freckles splattered across his nose, and it looks sickly pale in the moonlight. His eyes are blood red. Varian has said he remembers them being blue before he turned, and Hiccup would be lying if he said  he hasn't sketched many attempts at guessing the exact shade. 

As if aware of the silent inspection -Hiccup firmly believes Varian knows just what he's thinking when he looks at him like that, and relishes in it- the vampire smiles and his fangs press against his lower lip in a hypnotizing way. 

"Are you going to stare all night, or are you going to do something?" He asks. He's holding his arms behind his back, and it does _things_ to Hiccup's control, to know that despite being the hunter  with the highest number of confirmed kills in the city, Varian is not afraid of him in the least. If Astrid is anything to go by, he's always had a type and that type is strong and cocky.

The vampire is still there just waiting, so Hiccup goes.

"Took you a while to come tonight" he says, resting a hand on the small of Varian's back. "I thought you'd stood me up"

"Nah. I had a small run in with your hunters is all. Your cousin was trying to turn Cass into skewered meat and let me tell you, the others did _not_ like that" Hiccup goes stiff immediately, and Varian laughs. "He's ok. I just drove him away and then lost him. Rapunzel wasn't interested in hunting him down"

Hiccup nods. For an Alpha vampire, the head of Varian's coven has always been very non confrontational. Given that she's quite literally a Renaissance era vampire, and able to drain a person's will with merely a touch, it's a blessing for the human population of the city. 

"Are you hurt?" He asks

Varian's eyes widen a fraction before he's able to school his expression back into an emotionless mask. It's funny, in a heartbreaking kind of way, how even after years of _this_ Varian still is unsure what to do when Hiccup shows worry for him.

"Just a scratch" Varian responds. His voice is strained, and he lifts his chin to show his neck as if the vulnerability of the gesture was hurting him. 

As Hiccup examines the wound, he finds it to be no different to the ones he's inflicted on other vampires, a bloodless cut through skin and meat that, given Snout didn't decapitate Varian, will be healed a night or so. Still, it's an awfully close call, especially for Varian. Hiccup feels the bottom of his stomach weigh down, as it always does after his meetings with him. He can't tell the others, and without a reason to stop, the clan will continue hunting the coven, disregarding the fact that they do not consume human blood. They will continue hunting Varian.

"Uh... You alright ther-" Varian's question is cut short as Hiccup pulls him into a rough hug against his chest. "Huh"

And really, there's not much more to say is there? Corona has been the coven's territory for centuries, and the clan's hunting grounds for generations. Neither faction is going to give it up to the other anytime soon.

"You humans are so hot blooded" Varian complains. Hiccup can hear the fondness in his voice though. "I come expecting a quick fuck in an alley and all I get is a hug and a sappy scene"

Hiccup smiles into Varian's hair. It's been a weird affair, intense and stressful and forbidden. But it's a good one.

"Would a kiss be enough?" He asks.

Varian chuckles, and they separate inch by inch, only thing necessary distance to be face to face.

"It would depend on the kiss"

But he's smiling, and Hiccup has an inkling that it _will_ be enough.


End file.
